ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12: About To Blow!
(The DeLorean stops at a petrol station. Hadan, Melka and Grema get out.) * Grema: Anything? * Hadan: Yeah, there's fuel. Fill it up. I'm gonna find Giovanni. * Melka: Hadan, wait. I wanna come with you! * Grema: (tries to stop Melka) No, no. Melka. Melka, no! * Hadan: It's all right. Just fill it up. We'll be back. * Grema: Hadan, hurry, please. (Grema starts to fill up the DeLorean so they can go back to the present. Hadan and Melka gets into the van.) * Giovanni: (on radio, voiceover) I'm standing here at the highest point of what is the rim of Asia's largest super-volcano: Mount Pinatubo, elevation 4,529 feet. * Hadan: Giovanni! Giovanni! Giovanni! * Giovanni: (on radio, voiceover) I can only hope that all of you have made your peace with God... * Hadan: He's gotta be around somewhere. * Melka: Let's go back. * Hadan: No, no, no. We gotta find Charlie because he's got a map. It's like a secret map, like in the Pirate movies. We gotta work as a team, okay? * Melka: Okay. * Hadan: Okay, come on. Call Grema and tell her we're gonna be 5 minutes late. (Hadan drives the van down the road to Mount Pinatubo. Meanwhile, the DeLorean is getting fuelled up when Grema receives a call from Melka. She picks up the phone and answers it.) * Grema: Hello? * Melka: I need to talk to Grema. It's Melka. * Grema: Sweetheart, where are you? * Melka: (on phone) Hi, Grema. * Grema: Let me speak to Hadan, sweetie. (Cut to the van) * Melka: He can't talk right now. He's driving really, really bad. (The van hits a bump.) Ouch. * Giovanni: (on radio, voiceover) Any minute now, the fireworks are gonna start. * Grema: (on phone) Melka? Who is that? Who's speaking in the car? * Melka: He's not in the car. He's on a mountain waiting for fireworks. * Grema: (on phone) Fireworks? What fireworks? * Melka: Hadan. Hadan, over there. (points at Giovanni far ahead) * Giovanni: ...to send all of Luzon into outer space? * Hadan: Good job, Melka. Good job. Let me talk to Grema. Grema, we got him. * Grema: (on phone) Hadan, bring back Melka now! (They arrive at Mount Pinatubo.) * Hadan: Okay. You stay here and guard the ship and I'm gonna go talk to the pirate, okay? * Melka: Okay. (Hadan gets out of the car and runs to reach Giovanni.) * Giovanni: ...your race, your country, your god. Whether you're a Christian or a Buddhist or Muslim or Rastafarian, by tomorrow we will all be one! * Hadan: Giovanni! (Hadan reaches him, but Giovanni spots him also.) * Giovanni: Hadan. What are you doing here? * Hadan: Yeah. * Giovanni: I thought you were toast. * Hadan: No. Where is our time? * Giovanni: There's no way you can make it there. * Hadan: We have a DeLorean. You could come with us, but we gotta leave right now. (A series of screeches is heard. They look up to see a flock of birds flying away.) * Giovanni: Fly, birdies. Fly! Is this your kid? * Hadan: (keeps shaking Giovanni's shoulders) Where's the goddamn map? * Giovanni: We're going live. * Hadan: Where is it? * Giovanni: Giovanni. Focus. Where's the map? * Hadan: Where? * Giovanni: It's in the camper. * Hadan: Where in the camper? * Giovanni: In the map section on the conspiracy shelf. Dewey decimal system. Between Roswell and Marilyn Monroe. (Suddenly, they hear a rumbling sound. Mount Pinatubo is beginning to erupt.) * Giovanni: It's starting. * Hadan: You sure you don't wanna come with, man? * Giovanni: It's so beautiful. I'm gonna stay. * Hadan: Good luck. (Hadan and Melka retreat to the van and leave Giovanni behind. They start the drive back.) * Giovanni: This marks the last day of the Philippines. And, by tomorrow, all of mankind. And we will be visible from the Milky Way as a tiny little puff of smoke. I'm watching the earth crumble before my eyes. The giant ash cloud created by this super-volcano will first envelop Luzon and then blocking out the sun and then darkening the skies and then, at long last, the mud slides afterwards will make its lights go out! (The time on the van's screen reads 13:42.) * Melka: That guy's crazy, right, Hadan? * Hadan: I don't think so. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Mega Disasters: The Eruption of Mount Pinatubo